


Little Thoughts

by LyssaMissa



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy!Peter, little!mj, little!peter, mommy!mj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyssaMissa/pseuds/LyssaMissa
Summary: Little!MJ and Little!Peter, you get the best of both worlds.





	1. Baby Boy

Peter Parker has come a long way, facing Thanos and being dusted and brought back in 5 years. Don't get him started on the Mysterio situation. To say Peter was mentally and physically tired was a understatement. He needed a new outlet of relief, so he kinda fell into a spiral. He found a little place he could finally relax and be happy. He fell into a hole of age play, non-sexual of course. He would regress to the age of an infant to four year's old. He currently didn't have a caregiver, but every other day he would go into his room and stay to himself. He had a stuffed bunny, Peep, a onesie, and a blanket. He felt at peace, but then had this longing for someone who would love him and take care of him...someone who made him feel safe. 

Peter sat in his room, cuddled up with his blanket and Peep.

"Peeps I's so happy you here wifh me, but I's rweally wants a Mommy." Peter said to Peep pouting. "I's know I has MJ, buts I want someones to takes care of me."

MJ was his girlfriend and even though he loved her very much, but didn't want to tell her about his little meeting.

"I's kno Peepy..." Peter said sadly sucking his thumb. "MJ would thinks I baby."

"Peter?" MJ called from the door.

Peter gasped and looked behind him. May was out of the apartment and he was alone so he didn't lock his door. Even worse MJ had a key of her own to get in. Double worse she saw him like this.

"M-MJ." Peter said coming out of his headspace. "What, what are you doing here?"

"Peter." MJ said seeing Peter beginning to panic. 

"I'm sorry MJ, I know it must be weird and you are disgusted with me and you probably want to break up." Peter started crying sitting on the floor. 

"Peter, petey, it's okay." MJ said grabbing his face. "I understand really."

"Y-you do?" Peter said hiccuping. 

"Yeah to be honest, I'm a switch." MJ said. "Some days I feel little and need someone to take care of me, and other days I feel big and want to take care of someone."

"Someone's to take care of?" Peter asked slowly slipping.

"Yeah, and now knowing that my boyfriend is not only an amazing person, but also the cutest little ever, I think I finally found someone to take care of." MJ said poking his nose then his body.

"MJ stahp it." Peter said giggling wiggling around.

"Why when my baby boy is so adorable?" MJ said. "I need to talk to big Peter about some grown up things, can I talk to him?"

Peter pouted.

"I know, but as soon as we are done, you and I can hang out some more." MJ said.

Peter nodded and got up to go to the bathroom and change. He came back with his big clothes on. 

"Hi Peter." MJ said.

"Hi MJ." Peter said flushing.

"Hey so I think we should talk about some things, big things and little things." MJ said patting the seat in front of her.

Peter sat in front of her.

"Now first I wanted to know if it was okay if I become your caregiver?" MJ asked.

Peter felt like he was in a dream.

"Yes I would love you to be my caregiver." Peter flushed.

"Okay now, what do you wish to call me?" she asked.

"Mommy..." he said softly.

"Okay, and you'll be my cute little boy, Petey, Pete, and baby boy." she explained. "Is that okay?"

He nodded.

"Good, now we are gonna talk about some rules for itty bitty you and actually me as well because you've probably had a long time without a Mommy huh?" she asked.

Peter nodded.

"First rule baby, use your words, not just your mannerisms." she said. 

"Yes." he said.

"Good, is there anything I should know about little Petey?" she asked.

"Little me is very bouncy, he loved being babied, but can be a little spoiled." he started. "Little me usually comes out during stressful days or situations."

"Okay and what does little you like?" she asked.

"Little me loves Peep the bunny, his onesie, and his blanket." he started. "I don't have a lot of things so I work with what I have."

"Well that won't do, my little sweetie needs a lot more things." she said. "You mentioned that little you can become spoiled, is there certain punishments for bratty bad boys?"

"Little me has never had a punishment before." he said.

"How about this then, first will be a warning, second would be no tv, and third would be early bedtime." she explained. "I won't punish you too badly, maybe a naughty chair in the corner or something like that."

"No spankings?" he asked.

"I won't spank you if you don't want me to Peter." she said. "Do you want that?"

"Sometimes....I need it..." he said blushing.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of baby, if you really need it you ask me to do it okay." MJ said. "Now what ages do you mostly go to?"

"Usually I got from infant maybe 1 to 4-years-old." Peter explained.

"Awh my baby." MJ awhed. " What were you doing when you didn't have a caregiver at that age?"

"I basically tried to never go into that headspace when I was alone." he said. 

Well that stops now." she smiled. "Rule number two if you ever need to be little you either come get me or call me."

"What do you want me to do with little you?" he asked timidly.

"Little me can be a handful, she's usually between the ages of 1 and 3, she's hyper-excitable and love Disney movies." she started. "She usually comes out after a hard day with my anxiety or at school."

"Is there something else I should know, caregiver wise?" Peter asked.

MJ sighed.

"Little me can be a troublemaker, you'll have to have a firm hand with her." MJ said. "Timeouts, no toys, no tv, and when she really get's upset she hits, I'm giving full permission to spank me if I do that."

"Okay, do you want me to call you something special or call me something special?" he asked. "Also what are your favorite things?"

"You can call me Princess or Little Bear." she said before getting red. "I'll call you Daddy if that's okay."

"Yeah...absolutely." Peter blushed. 

"I have a blanket, a paci, little clothes, and toys." she said. "I live by myself so.."

"Hmm." Peter said.

Peter still loved with May and it was hard to be little when May was around.

"Since we have been together for a while, do you maybe...wanna move in together?" she asked.

Peter froze.

"I mean, it would probably be better in a space when you can be little whenever you need to." she explained.

Being little when Peter wanted to...it sounded like heaven.

"I would love to." Peter said tearing up.

"Awh baby boy it's okay, we are gonna do great together." Mj said wiping his tears. "So deal?"

MJ held out her hand and Peter shook it.

For the first time in a long time, Peter felt like a weight was lifted.


	2. The Littling Move In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hard work equals a tired little

The move in was today and Peter was so excited to finally be himself.

Peter was moving in the boxes when he stopped to take a break. 

"Okay so this room will be your room." MJ said putting down the final box. "The bed already has sheets on it and there is a small desk for your computer and other things you have to unpack."

Peter nodded tiredly.

"Here is your closet and from the clothes I've seen you should have more space for your little things we have to buy." she said. "I got some things during the week, but nothing too fancy."

Peter laid on the bed sighing,

"...Peter are you okay?" she asked looking at him.

"Em fine." he slurred.

"What was our rule baby boy?" she said walking to the bed.

"To tell you when I's little." he said slipping a bit.

"Right so tell me, are you feeling little?" she asked.

"Ywes." he said with a slight lisp. "I's tiwed." 

"I can see that do you want to change into something more comfortable and take a nap?" she asked rubbing his hair.

He sat up when he heard nap and shook his head.

"I's not slweepy no more." he said trying to run away.

"Peter, no you just said that you were tired and it is mid afternoon so it's nap time." MJ said sternly.

"Noooooooooooo." he whinned as he tried to get out the room before MJ grabbed him by the waist.

"Okay well if you don't take a nap I guess I won't be able to show you the presents I got you." she said.

"Pwesent, I want." he started crying.

"Then I need my good baby, to take a nap." she said nicely. 

"Stay?" he asked.

"Who can say no to that face?" she said. "How about this we get you changed and in something comfy."

He nodded.

"You hungry?"she asked as she lifted him on her hip.

"Heavy." he blushed.

"Oh my little is never heavy." she said taking him to her room and setting him on the bed.

She went into her closet and found a bag, she took it out and pulled out a brand new onesie, a pacifer, and a...bottle?

"Let's get you changed." she said removing his shirt and pants gently to help him put on his onesie.

"Wat dat?" he asked pointing at the bottle.

"Well you said you could go as low as one year old so you don't really eat solids at that age, so I bought it just in case." she said putting it on her dresser for the time being.

He started to get teary.

"What's the matter my honey?" she asked.

"Mommy loves little me and I's never hads stuff like tis." he cried.

She smiled and gave him his paci.

"Well now you do." she said poking his nose. "Want some apple slices and peanut butter?"

He nodded as he made grabby hands to her.

She chuckled as she put him on her hip as he leaning into her neck.

"See you don't need to worry I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." she said heading out the room to make him a snack before they napped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short, I'm not feeling too hot today.
> 
> I hope you liked it, don't forget to comment.
> 
> Love ya, see ya, byeeee!

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a crack at something I've been really interested in of lately. Did you know most age regression/age play people do this activity non-sexually even if it's in the BDSM community. Think of it like a safety blanket of love. I honestly thought about this concept for a while and finally got the courage to write it. I don't participate in this community, but I did some research. I hope it is close to correct, if not send me a comment, a dm, a pigeon.


End file.
